A Past Meeting
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: What if the first time Goliath and Elisa met wasn't after he was awakened from his sleep? What if Elisa had met Goliath long before that? Elisa learns about an interesting Family trip to Scotland when she was three...


**This is a sort of random thing I thought of yesterday. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles.**

It was a crisp, fall day when Elisa Maza sat with her mother in her apartment. Her mom had bought over an old photo album she had found and thought Elisa may like to see. It was full of baby pictures of Elisa and her siblings.

"You three were so cute," her mother cooed, looking at a picture of a baby year old Derrick taking his first steps.

"And I had some kind of affiliation with a camera," Elisa chuckled. In several pictures, she was right up in front of the camera.

"You were fascinated with it," her mother said. After a few minutes, her mother went to start making dinner, leaving Elisa lounging on the couch, still looking at the album.

Then one picture made her gasp and nearly drop the album.

It was a picture of her, she looked maybe two or three years old, dressed in a pair of jeans, bright red sneakers and a green jacket. She was sitting on what looked like parapet of a castle. But what shocked her was what she was sitting next to. On top of the parapet sat a statue and although she could only see the statue in profile, it was obvious who it was.

Goliath.

"Mom, when was this taken?" Elisa asked. Her mother hurried over.

"Oh that was so long ago," she sighed, smiling at the memory, "We decided to go on a bit of a random family trip that year. Some place we hadn't been and it happened to be Scotland. We had been taking a tour of this beautiful castle when you had gotten lost. You were such an adventurous girl, always wandering off in search of something or because something caught your attention…"

_Flashback_

_A three year old Elisa wandered the halls of the castle. It was just like the one in her fairy tale books. Maybe there was even a princess at the top!_

_Slipping away from her family in the crowd of their tour, she headed for the nearest set of stairs. Princess were always at the top of the highest tower in the castle, so she would keep going up until she couldn't' anymore._

_She walked and walked, ignoring the "DO NOT PASS" and "AUTHORIZED PERSONALLE ONLY" signs that she couldn't' even read, passing easily under red velvet rope that blocked odd certain corridors. And just when she thought she couldn't go any further, the stairs finally let up into sunlight. But there was no beautiful princess._

_In fact, nothing was up here but a big statue. Elisa padded over to it, looking up at the statue. It had a human look but obviously wasn't human. He looked like a monster, the kind that liked to eat little girls. Was he some sort of weird dragon meant to protect a princess? Well he had failed since there was no princess to be found. He had wings and claws and was HUGE! But his face wasn't scary, his mouth wasn't bared to reveal a row of sharp. Instead, his eyes were closed, like he was sleeping._

"_Wake up monster man," Elisa said, patting the statues foot, as high it as she could reach. After the statue remained silent despite her pleas, Elisa sighed and decided to find her way back. Only…she wasn't sure where her family was anymore. She had found her way up easily, but couldn't find out where exactly her family had gone._

_Eventually, tired and sad, she found her way back to the statue on top of the tallest tower. She slumped against the stonewall, right under the statue, and fell asleep._

_**It was scary outside. Thunder rolled, lightning flashed and the clouds in the sky were nearly black. Rain fell relentlessly on Elisa, but not matter how many times she ran down the stairs of the castle, she still found her way back on that parapet in the terrifying storm. And the statue was nowhere to be found.**_

_**Scared and wet, Elisa sat down and cried into her little hands. She was lost and hungry and wanted her family. Shouldn't they have found her by now?**_

_**Thunder clapped and she screamed, curling herself into a little ball, hugging her knees to her chest.**_

_**And then…the rain stopped. No, it couldn't have, she could hear it, but it was no longer hitting her.**_

_**Looking up, Elisa saw him. The statue of the monster, only he wasn't tan stone. He was purple with black eyes and long, black hair. His wings were wrapped around her, shielding her form the rain, as he kneeled in front of her.**_

"_**Where did you come from child?" he asked. Elisa sniffled.**_

"_**I-I can't find my mommy or daddy," she said, "You won't eat me, will you?" The monster chuckled.**_

"_**No," he said, "What is your name little one?" **_

"_**Elisa Maza," she sniffed, "I'm three years old. And yours?"**_

"_**Goliath," he said. She titled her head curiously.**_

"_**Go…lith?"**_

"_**Go-lie-eth," Goliath repeated with a kind smile.**_

"_**Goliath," Elisa repeated slowly, "How old are you?" Goliath chuckled again.**_

"_**Very old," he said. Elisa sniffled again.**_

"_**I'm scared Goliath," she said, tears falling from her big, brown eyes, "I can't find my family and I'm really scared!" Goliath gently brushed away her tears from her cheeks and picked her up. He sat her in his lap as he sat on the parapet, keeping his wings tight around her to shield her from the rain.**_

"_**I will always protect you," he said, "Elisa Maza."**_

_End Flashback_

"When we finally found you, you were so convinced the statue was real," her mother chuckled, "You told us this whole story about how you talked to him and everything, but it was just a dream. You didn't want to leave him alone and even asked if we could take him home with us. Since we obviously couldn't take it home, we let you take a picture with him. I think there's another picture…" she turned the page.

"Here it is," she laughed. The picture was still next to Goliath, but in this one, Elisa's father held her up to Goliath's face to let Elisa kiss his cheek.

"I'm pretty sure that statue was you first crush," her mother teased. Elisa let out a forced laugh.

"Yeah," she said nervously. After dinner, when her mom left, Elisa took out the two pictures from the album and headed toward the Wyvern castle.

"Goliath!" Elisa called out as she walked throw the library, Goliath's usual haunt. She found him searching the shelves for a book.

"Elisa," he said, surprised, "It's late. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Elisa said, taking the pictures out of her pocket as she sat down on a large couch, "I just couldn't wait to show you these. My mom bought over a photo album and I though you'd be interested in these two pictures." She handed the pictures over to Goliath as he sat next to her and watched his eyes widen in surprise.

"That's me," he said, "But who is the little girl."

"Me," Elisa chuckled, "When I was like, three. My mother told me about it. My family took a trip to Scotland and I wandered off. My mom told me all about this dream that I told her about after she found me. Bits of it started coming back as she told me. I apparently had a dream about you. It was raining and I was scared and you said you would always protect me. The memory must have faded over time. It's sort of weird. I knew your name and everything."

"The Magus use to say that dreams were their own form of magic that no one could ever understand," Goliath said with a smile.

"It's amazing," Elisa sighed, leaning against Goliath. He looked down as she yawned. It was unusually late, even for her.

"You are tired," he said, handing her the photos. Elisa tucked them into her pocket, yawning again, "I'm f-fine." Goliath looked out the window. The sky was still dark, a few hours before sunrise.

"I'll take you home," he said.

"I'm fine," Elisa said, her eyes dropping slightly.

"Sure you are," Goliath said with a smile as he scooped Elisa up in his arms. She didn't argue anymore as Goliath flew out of a window. A steady storm stared as he flew and it was a full blown storm by the time Goliath reached her apartment.

Goliath gently laid Elisa down on her bed and turned to leave, but her hand on his arm stopped him.

"Stay with me tonight?" she mumbled sleepily, her eyes still closed, "The storm…you said you would…protect me…" She drifted back off to sleep and Goliath smiled down at her sleeping form. He sat down against her bed, taking her smaller hand in his as he said, "I will always protect you Elisa."

**So there's my random little fanfic. I think it's kind of sweet ^-^ Please Review!**

**And please follow me on twitter! My twitter name is **_**MoonlghtSpirit **_**(notice no "i" in "light". The name **_**MoonlightSpirit **_**as a user name was already taken, so I just took out the "i") under the name MoonlightSpirit (this one with the "i" in "light"!) I will be posting updates, delays in stories, etc. on there. There is a link to my twitter on my fanfiction profile page.**


End file.
